


don't need to act so surprised, it's been going on for a while

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Funhaus - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video was posted on the Funhaus Youtube channel on the third of September, 2015. It was 52 seconds long, didn’t have a thumbnail and was titled “Surprise?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need to act so surprised, it's been going on for a while

A video was posted on the Funhaus Youtube channel on the third of September, 2015. It was 52 seconds long, didn’t have a thumbnail and was titled “Surprise?”.

Observing the video, it became quite clear that it was made with a phone camera and extremely early in the morning, as the first few seconds of the video were just of the sun rising as seen through a window.

The camera moved from the window to the left, showing the viewer the blue walls and a white door, finally landing on the bed and revealing the point of the video: Lawrence, Adam and Spoole sleeping on the bed, legs tangled, blanket nowhere in sight, Spoole’s head on Lawrence’s shoulder and Adam’s hand tangled in Lawrence's tanktop.

The camera moved even further and it was revealed that the bed was actually (at least?) two beds pushed together, the wood of the headboards not matching, and that Bruce and Matt were sleeping on another section, a space between them like someone’d snuck out (the cameraman?) from it. A little more moving showed that there was another space on Matt’s other side, enough to fit another person, but the camera moved towards the door once more, not dwelling on the empty room (maybe  _that_  was the cameraman’s?), the cameraman quietly snuck out of the room, moving throughout the house (and it  _was_  a house, too big to be anything but), until coming across a room that was clearly the kitchen, showing the back of someone’s curly dark hair as they sat at the kitchen table.

The cameraman moved around the table, showing Joel, nursing a cup of coffee, dark circles under his eyes, like he’d gotten no sleep at all. He still smiled at the cameraman -- soft and so  _so_  in love -- who’d been revealed as James through the process of elimination, though.

The camera turned around, showing James for the first time, hair sticking up in every angle and clearly still sleepy (it  _was_  dawn) but smiling in the besotted way people in love did.

Before the video ended, James whispered, “Hey, guys, guess who I’m dating?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] don’t need to act so surprised, it’s been going on for a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994842) by [rainbow irises (oakleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/rainbow%20irises)




End file.
